ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Horrible Histories (US TV series)
Horrible Histories is an American sketch comedy & musical television series, part of the children's history books of the same name. An adaptation of the original CBBC series of the same name, it airs on Disney+. Like its original British counterpart, the series maintains the franchise's overall irreverent but accurate focus on the dark, gruesome or scatological aspects of history, except it focuses more on American history. The cast for the series consists of students & members of Bigfoot Drama at Spokane Falls Community College in Spokane, Washington. It is the franchise's first series to be made in America since the 2001 animated series. Theme Song (Same as the British version.) : Potty Presidents, Angry Aztecs : Fighting Frenchmen, Wicked Wild West : Woeful Wars, Ferocious Fights : Freaky Nations, Scary Frights : Horrors that defy description : Shocking Scots, Awful Egyptians : Vicious Vikings, Cruel Crimes : Punishments from ancient times : Romans, rotten, rank, & ruthless : Cavemen, savage, fearsome, toothless :Groovy Greeks, Brainy Sages : United States, throughout the ages :Gory stories, we do that :And your host, a talking rat :The past is no longer a mystery :Welcome to Horrible Histories Cast Main * Danny Healy * Chris Hansen * Reyn Robinson * Jennifer Tindall * Jerry Frunk * Samuel Peters * Rebecca Earley Craven Supporting * Nick Castaldi * Athena Lauzon * Bree Castillo * Herron Davidson * Kiara White * Haley Garcia-Peters * Arthur Riese-Freeman * Ashley Gren * Ismen Vue * Nalini Jeffords * Sarah Plumb * Jordan Baird * Jayce Fortin * Damon Abdallah Puppeteer * Matt Vogel as Rattus "Norvus" Norvegicus, the host & star of the series. A Norwegian brown rat, he is the (slightly bigger) cousin of Rattus Rattus from the British series. Special Guests * "Weird Al" Yankovic * Chris Rock * Keegan Michael-Key * Jordan Peele * EpicLloyd * NicePeter Historical Eras Angry Aztecs These sketches explain the history & customs of the Aztecs of ancient Mexico. * Huitzilopochtli brings light to the world... by setting himself on fire! (Animated) Amazing Aussies These sketches explain the history & customs of Australia. * Captain James Cook asks an Aboriginal native what "that hopping creature is". (Animated) * Some Australian aborigines nearly burn down the camp fire-stick farming. Awful Egyptians These sketches explain the history, the customs, & the rulers of Ancient Egypt. Corny Canadians These sketches explain the history of Canada. Fabulous French These sketches explain the people & the historical events of France. Fascinating First Nations These sketches explain the customs and religions of Canada, the US, & Central America's first nations. *Dorset Frightful First World War These sketches explain the people--including the US & its involvement--& the events that occurred during World War I (1914-1918). Groovy Greeks These sketches explain the people, lifestyle, & events in Ancient Greece. * Things get a little confusing when a Christian named Paul tries to teach the people of Athens about the "unknown god". High Tide Hawaiians These sketches explain the history & customs of Hawaii and Polynesia. Ignoramus Inventors These sketches explain some of the most brilliant (& the craziest) inventors in history. *Alexander Graham Bell makes the world's first telephone call... for a rather embarrassing reason. *Benjamin Franklin's attempt to cook a turkey via electricity doesn't go quite as planned. *New! Eli Whitney's cotton gin (Advertisement) Ingenious Industrial Revolution These sketches explain the people & events that occurred during the Industrial Revolution (1790-1870). Marvelous Mormons These sketches explain the history of the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-Day Saints (1830 to present). *A one-legged skeptic challenges Mormon leader Brigham Young to prove himself a prophet. (Be careful what you wish for...!) *New! Brigham Young's Deseret Alphabet (Advertisement) *Prophet for Eight Months!; the story of Howard W. Hunter, who was the leader of the Church for just eight months. *Tar That Mormon! - An anti-Mormon game show satire, contestants get a chance to tar & feather a poor Mormon fellow simply by answering myths about the Church. (Don't worry, it gets better in the end for the Mormon.) Measly Middle Ages These sketches explain the people & events that occurred in Europe during the Middle Ages (476-1453). Nasty 19th Century These sketches explain the people & events that occurred during the 19th century (1801-1900). * A couple of Pennsylvanians end up getting the last laugh for mocking a newly-built oil rig. * A soldier has trouble understanding why the US & the British are at war over a dead pig. * Some bellringers try to ring the Liberty Bell... & things don't go quite as expected. Putrid Pirates These sketches explain the people & events that occurred during the Golden Age of Piracy (1650-1730). *A group of Dutch pirates don't realize that they're throwing away a delicious treat! Potty Presidents These sketches explain some of the Presidents of the United States. Revolting Revolution These sketches explain the people & events that occurred during the American Revolution (1765-1783). Rotten Romans These sketches explain the people, lifestyle, & events in Ancient Rome. Ruthless Rulers These sketches explain various leaders in world history. *King Henry VIII gets an unexpectedly awkward family reunion with three of his six & his two daughters. Scary Settlers These sketches explain the first settlers in America (1492-1763). Savage Stone Age These sketches explain the people of the Stone Age, their customs, & their evolution. Troublesome 20th Century These sketches explain the people & events that occurred during the 20th century (1901-2000). * Former child actress Shirley Temple is disappointed that no one remembers her as America's little sweetheart. * Typhoid Mary's (restaurant advertisement parody) - The restaurant of Mary Mallon. Come in hungry... & come out sick with typhoid! Uncivilized Civil War These sketches explain the people & events that occurred during the American Civil War (1861-1865). Unusual Africans These sketches explain the lives and customs of Africans (100's-2000's). Vicious Vikings These sketches explain the history, the customs, & the events that occurred during the Age of Vikings (800-1066). Vile Vietnam War These sketches explain America's involvement & the events that occurred during the Vietnam War (1955-1975). Wicked Wild West These sketches explain the lifestyle & events that occurred in the American West during the 19th & 20th centuries. * A couple of Arizona ranchers fighting over possession of their settlement decide to settle things with a card game.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Show_Low,_Arizona * A group of cowboys declare war on sheep. * A mercenary band's latest clients are trying to amass the biggest bone... collection. * Womanopoly (board game commercial parody) - The only board game where, in the Wild West, women rule! (Lierally!) Woeful Second World War These sketches explain the people--including the US & its involvement--& the events that occurred during World War II (1939-1945). * Who Me - A member of the French Resistance tries to explain a new secret weapon that stinks--literally! Sketches HHTV News Horrible Histories Television News, or HHTV News, features reports from all different historical eras & places. * Amelia Earhart (Troublesome 20th Century) - Interview with Amelia Earhart, prior to her famous flight. * President Jackson's Inauguration (Potty Presidents) - Reporting live at the US Capitol as President Andrew Jackson flees from his inaugural party. * The attack on President Taft (Potty Presidents) - Reporting live at the White House just as President William Howard Taft gets hit in the head by a head of cabbage. Historical Bachelor A parody of The Bachelor, Historical Bachelor focuses on a single bachelor from a different historical era who dates multiple women over several weeks, narrowing them down to hopefully find his true love. * Mormon Bachelor (Marvelous Mormons) - A 19th-century Mormon dates several women... & in the end decides to marry them all! HHTV Sports HHTV Sports covers historical sporting events. It is presented by a newsreader introducing the sports events, & sports correspondents in the field. * Annie Edson Taylor (Troublesome 20th Century) - Interview with Miss Taylor, a schoolteacher, who becomes the first woman to go over Niagara Falls... in a barrel! * President Adams at Potomac River (Potty Presidents) Historical Chop A parody of American reality-based cooking television game show Chopped, Historical Chop features two judges as they taste some of the most strange & unique dishes from different contestants, all from different eras of history. * Ezekiel Moore, Soldier (Uncivilized Civil War) - Ezekiel Moore, a soldier fighting in the Civil War, prepares some highly unusual dishes, such as beef-tea & fried robins on toast. * Djalu, Hunter-Gatherer (Amazing Aussies) - An Aboriginal hunter prepares some kangaroo meat, deep-fried witchetty grubs, & a strange paste called Vegemite. * Sammy Hickman (Woeful Second World War) - Sammy, a Cockney gentleman from London, prepares some bizarre dishes from food rations. Historical Court Historical Desktops If some of these historical figures had a computer or tablet then perhaps these are some of the things they would’ve been doing if they had one. * Abraham Lincoln (Uncivilized Civil War) - Unable to persuade Robert E. Lee to lead the Union, President Lincoln decides to give Ulysses S. Grant a shot. * Joseph Smith Jr. (Marvelous Mormons) - The prophet Joseph Smith tries to convince President Martin Van Buren to help his fellow Mormons. * Shaka Zulu (Unusual Africans) - Historical Fashion Fix In each of the sketches, the host helps historical people of the lower class get a professional makeover to transform them into a higher-class gentleman. * Boston Gentleman (Revolting Revolution) - A gentleman from colonial Boston gets an unusual makeover... & soon learns that the "tea party" he's about to attend isn't a literal tea party! Historical Hospital The Historical Hospital is like any other hospital, people go there to get treated for injuries or illnesses. Unlike other hospitals, the doctors here are transported from different historical periods. * Dr. Eagle (Troublesome 20th Century) - A hippie doctor from the 1960s tries to treat a patient with "medical alternatives". * Dr. Mathias Livingston (Revolting Revolution) * Dr. Oluwaseun and Dr. Combe (Unusual Africans) - A Yoruba folk healer and a British phrenologist are assigned to treat a patient's illness, but it seems only one of them is concerned with trying to help the patient. Historical Wife Swap A parody of the television program Wife Swap, Historical Wife Swap comparing the lives of two very different historical families, where the wife of one family would swap with another wife for one week. * 1617: The Livingstons swap with The Saggers (Savage Settlers) - The Livingstons, a Pilgrim couple from England, trade places with a local Dutch couple, the Saggers. * 1765: The English Royalty swap with the American Colonists (Revolting Revolution) - George III & his wife, Charlotte of Mecklenburg-Strelitz, trade places with a married couple in Colonial America. * 1800: The Running Deers swap with the Putyuks (Fascinating First Nations) - A Cherokee couple from the Southeast trades places with an Inuit couple from the Arctic. * 1836: The Harrises swap with The Shermans (Marvelous Mormons) - Brother & Sister Harris, a Mormon couple, trade places with Baptist couple, Mr. & Mrs. Sherman. * 1861: The Hamiltons swap with the Cottons (Uncivilized Civil War) - Mr. & Mrs. Hamilton from the more industrialized Northern States trade places with Mr. & Mrs. Cotton from the Southern States. * 1960s: The Doves swap with the Hawks (Troublesome 20th Century; also Vile Vietnam War) - The Doves, a peace-loving hippie couple, trade places with the war-focused Hawks. Movie Trailers * M for McCarthy ''(Troublesome 20th Century) - Joseph McCarthy goes on a zealous crusade in hunting down Communists in "M for McCarthy" (parody of ''V for Vendetta). * Mad Jack ''(Woeful Second World War) - Parody of ''Mad Max. * Teddy Bought A Zoo (Potty Presidents) - Many of our Presidents had pets--but Teddy Roosevelt had more than just pets! Parody of We Bought A Zoo. * The Air Conditioner (Wicked Wild West) - Meet the real hero of the American West (Western film parody). Scary Stories Scary Stories explores the truth behind myths & legends. In each of the sketches, Reznor Ravenblood (portrayed by Damon Abdallah) hosts some scary stories with historical settings, only to be disappointed by the not-so-scary truth. *The War of the Worlds (Troublesome 20th Century) Dumbest Deaths Dumbest Deaths (a take on the original Stupid Deaths) features historical figures explaining the circumstances of their death to the Grim Reaper, who then decides if they can enter the afterlife. Adolf Frederick *Era: Ruthless Rulers *Year of Death: 1771 *Occupation: King of Sweden *Method of Death: Died of digestion problems after having consumed a meal of lobster, caviar, sauerkraut, smoked herring, & champagne, topped off with 14 servings of his favorite dessert: semla served in a bowl of hot milk, called "hetvägg". Allan Pinkerton *Era: Nasty 19th Century *Year of Death: 1884 *Occupation: Detective & spy *Method of Death: Died of gangrene as a result of tripping on pavement & biting on his tongue. Blackfoot * Era: Fascinating First Nations * Year of Death: TBD * Occupation: Hunter * Method of Death: Crushed under an entire herd of falling bison off a cliff. Eleazar Avaran *Era: Groovy Greeks *Year of Death: 163 BC *Occupation: Maccabean rebel *Method of Death: Crushed to death by an elephant after he stabbed it in the belly during a battle. George Washington *Era: Potty Presidents *Year of Death: 1799 *Occupation: Political leader, military general, statesman, & president *Method of Death: Died in the hands of physicians who attempted to cure his sore threat through bloodletting. Great Molasses Flood victims *Era: Troublesome 20th Century *Year of Death: 1919 *Method of Death: Killed by a wave of molasses as the result of a freak accident. Twenty-one people from Boston explain to the Grim Reaper of the literally sticky situation they were in. Isadora Duncan *Era: Troublesome 20th Century *Year of Death: 1927 *Occupation: Dancer *Method of Death: Broke her neck when her long scarf caught on the wheel of a car in which she was a passenger. John, King of England * Era: Measly Middle Ages * Year of Death: 1216 * Occupation: King * Method of Death: Died of dysentery as a result of eating too many peaches. Ptolemy XIII Theos Philopator *Era: Awful Egyptians *Year of Death: 47 BC *Occupation: Pharaoh *Method of Death: Drowned in his armor while trying to cross the Nile River. Qin Shi Huang *Era: Ruthless Rulers *Year Of Death: 210 BC *Occupation: Emperor *Method of Death: Drunk a potent form of mercury to gain immortality. Steve Irwin *Era: Amazing Aussies *Year of Death: 2006 *Occupation: Zookeeper, conservationist, & television personality *Method of Death: Stung in the heart by a stingray while scuba diving. The Crocodile Hunter tries to explain a painful lesson he had learned at the last moments of his life... & it did not involve a crocodile! Savage Songs Domitian * Era: Rotten Romans The paranoid Roman Emperor Domitian sings about his corrupt reign, all leading up to his assassination. A parody of "Somebody's Watching Me" by Rockwell. Crazy Horse *Era: Fascinating First Nations The brave Lakota war leader raps about his struggle with the US Government. A parody of "Good Vibrations" by Marky Mark & the Funky Bunch. The Mormon War Song * Era: Marvelous Mormons Leaders of the Mormon Church--Brigham Young, John Taylor, & Wilford Woodruff--explain their struggles with the US Government. A parody of "Once in a Lifetime" by Talking Heads. The Monkey Trial Song *Era: Troublesome 20th Century John T. Scopes sings about the ridiculous case that was made against him. A parody of "Tarzan Boy" by Baltimora. The Presidents' Song * Era: Potty Presidents A song to help you remember all forty-five Presidents of the United States, from George Washington to Donald Trump. The VVV * Era: Woeful Second World War The Varsity Victory Volunteers sing about how they helped the US & the Allies to victory. A parody of "Shut Up & Dance" by Walk the Moon. Pioneers of Computers * Era: Ignoramus Inventors Charles Babbage, Howard Aiken, Steve Jobs, & Bill Gates sing about how they revolutionized computers. A parody of "Teenage Wasteland" by The Who. Rasputin's Song * Era: Troublesome 20th Century The Mad Monk sings about his influence over the Romanovs & all of Russia. A parody of "Around the World" by ATC. Shi-ka-She *Era: Fascinating First Nations The Apache war-band leader sings. Parody of "Cochise" by Audioslave. Teddy Roosevelt Song * Era: Potty Presidents A glam-rock parody, the titular performer sings about his life & years as President. World War II Girls * Era: Woeful Second World War In this song, whilst the men are fighting World War Two, the women at home show a bit of girl power as they take to the tough, tiresome jobs of factory working, plane watching, & manual labor hood, helping to win the war. A parody of "Just a Girl" by No Doubt. World War II Leaders: They're Bad * Era: Woeful Second World War The four most notorious leaders--Benito Mussolini, Hirohito, Adolf Hitler, & Josef Stalin--boast over who was the worst during World War II. A parody of "Bad" by Michael Jackson, & a remake version of the Roman Emperors one. Episodes Season One Category:TV Series Category:Musicals Category:Comedy Category:ABC Category:Sketch Comedies Category:Family